A Tangled Mess 2
by Skychild101
Summary: Sequel to A Tangled Mess. After the events, Jack wanted desperately to get the group back. So he visited-a visit in which he knew that it was forbidden-a Guardian. Of course, nothing is ever easy for the Guardian of Fun since he only has three days to complete his task. Can he succeed?
1. A Forbidden Visit

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome back! And eyes, your eyes do not deceive. For this is a SEQUEL! A sequel to A Tangled Mess. You guys were all great and awesome, so I had to write out a sequel. You deserve it! Thanks to RandomButLoved for reviewing the last previous chapters of A Tangled Mess! Here we go!

Chapter 1: A Forbidden Visit

Jack shivered. Not because from the cold but because from the unpleasant wind that howl from each direction. He placed his hand in front of him, to block the dangerous wind that would bite at his face but that did little.

Damn Guardian.

Why did she have to live somewhere so…unpleasant?

Scowling, Jack continued to push through the howling winds until at last, he had reached a place where it was a bit foggy. Even though it was foggy, Jack shivered uncontrollably because the place was filled with nothing but evil at every corner. He hated it. It feels like at every corner, he couldn't help it but to feel that there is something evil and sinister, that are just waiting to grab him.

The whole place looked like it wasn't even used in years since they were decaying bones, cracks on the ground and just everything about the environment screamed eerie. But the smell…it was _disgusting_. Jack wanted nothing more than to vomit. It smelt like death itself.

The more he went further in, the more evil had radiated off the place making it harder for Jack to continue.

He continued the long wide path until he had finally reached a spot. The spot was long and round though there was something in the middle. In the middle, held what it looked like a weapon—or a human—but Jack couldn't be sure as there were black mist that surrounded the object while ropes were tied to it, sealing it to the ground.

It gave him the chills, unpleasant chills that ran down his spine.

However, Jack could faintly hear a voice that sounded like it was weak.

"_Come…to me…unfree…me…if you…seek what you…desire…unfree me…" _the haunted voice said, eerily.

"_Un…free me…" _the voice repeated.

Just like that, Jack suddenly went into a trance as he stared at the black ropes.

"_Come to me!" _it screamed something awful.

With having no control over his body, Jack raised his staff and twirled it into the air before slamming it down on the ground. The ice spread out, making it to crawl on the ropes. With a single touch, the ropes shattered and everything went eerily quiet.

Shaking out of his trance, Jack blinked as he stared at the broken ropes.

That was odd…had he…done that? He didn't know…or remembered.

It was then that something emerged out of the ground, giving Jack a heart attack. The mist shot upwards and then it circled around Jack who placed his arm in front his hand as if it will protect himself from the windy mist. The mist kept on circling and circling until Jack could finally hear a voice, a cackling voice.

After the third cackling, the mist died but it started to go towards an object like how an object would go towards a magnet. The thing that was forming was shaking violently while feeling the mist going through its body until its head drooped down.

Slowly, the hands started twitch until the head then snapped back while almost instantly, the figure gave out a loud terrifying shriek that made Jack to jump with startle.

The head dropped down again though an evil laugh escaped the lips. Finally, the figure started to float sideways while its red piercing eyes bored into Jack's blue ones. Because of the stare, Jack felt uncomfortable but he was now able to see the figure.

The figure—rather a girl—had black long hair that reached slightly below her shoulders whereas her bangs were red. She wore a black collar, followed by a black necklace. Her black dress (with straps) was long as it covered her feet. The bodice held laces that went into zig zags and the color was a velvet one. The black sleeves that also held a bit of velvet reached up to her wrists while there was an opening at her shoulders.

She flew around a bit until she settled herself upon what it looked like a throne chair but the top right corner was broken. Her red eyes never left Jack. The only thing that bothered him was her make up. It looked like she wore heavy makeup and if anything, heavy makeup never suits a girl unless of course, one can pull it off.

He had learned that from experience…by meaning that, there was this one time where Tooth tried to put makeup on him…erm, long story.

"Jack Frost." the girl responded after the long silence. Her voice was cold, demonic and just plain evil.

"In the flesh." Jack said, slightly baring his teeth.

She gave out a small dark chuckle. "You know what surprises me? What is a _Guardian _doing in a place like this?"

She paused, placing one of her index fingers at the tip of her mouth. "Unless of course, he had came here to ask me of something even though what he is doing now is forbidden."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what surprises me? How in the world are you a _Guardian_?"

The demonic girl curled her mouth into a snarl. "Ever thought that not all Guardians are sun-shines and rainbows?" she shot back, her eyes glaring coldly at him.

He smirked.

"Now let's get to the point, Frost. What do you want from me? Why did you come all this way when you know that it is forbidden to even visit me?" she clucked her tongue as she made a _tsk _sound.

In a blink of an eye, the figure appeared right in front of Jack. She extended her hand as she placed one of her fingers under his chin, bringing him closer to her.

"You're such a bad boy."

Jack glared at her, being already annoyed at her. He harshly yanked his head back away from her grasp which caused the girl to place a cruel smile on her dark red lips.

"Now then. Let's cut to the point. What do you want from me?" the girl asked yet again.

His cold blue eyes locked onto the piercing red eyes. "I think you already know."

She smirked, examining her black nails then turned her direction to him as she placed a playful smile.

"Why indeed I do. You want to know if your journey or whatever is real or not."

"So can you tell me?"

Another smile tugged on her lips which made Jack to make a low growl. He can certainly tell that she enjoys toying with him.

"And would _you _cut to the chase?" Jack snapped.

She pouted. "Now where's your sense of fun? I thought you were the Guardian of _fun_."

But his firm stone cold glare told her otherwise which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Alright." she huffed, scowling. "However—"

"Yes, yes. I know the rules! If you tell me, I would have to pay some kind of price but knowing you, you always cheat."

She smirked. "Ah so the great Frost had learned his lesson. Good boy. But as you wish. Yes. That journey was real." she paused once again. "However, you also want to know if you can bring them back."

Jack gave a smile of triumph inside his head. _I knew it!_

"So can I?"

"Well, my _sweet_. Of course you can! Anything's possible if they believe."

Jack gave out a cold laugh. "You're the one to talk about believing."

She smirked. "Well I do have my standards. But anyways, in order to have them back again…this would mean disobeying Father Time."

She paused to see any reaction from Jack but when she found none, she continued.

"It would be no easy task."

"Just tell me what to do."

"In order to bring them back, you would have to time travel."

"Now you lost me."

"No surprise there." she smirked at the glare he shot her. "By time travelling, that means you would have to steal a treasure from Father Time."

Jack stiffened himself. No. Absolutely no way will he ever steal anything.

"Aw, little Jackie is being too noble."

"Will you get out of my head?"

"Nope. But don't you want them back? Especially your _sister_? Aren't you tired of living alone?"

"I'm not alone." Jack said, firmly. "I have _friends_ unlike you."

Her eyes flashed dangerously and Jack knew that he had pushed her buttons. "I _wouldn't _be alone but your damn _ancestors _put me like this!" she screeched. "It was their fault!"

"Can you blame them? You almost ended the world."

"_Almost_! And it would've been better if I did!"

"Something tells me that there's a catch to this."

Trying to calm herself down, she closed her eyes then opened them. "Yes. There is. You have three days to complete this. If you don't complete it, you would lose your powers…_forever_."

The moment that sentence slipped out of her mouth, his eyes darkened.

"And as your Guardian life as you know it will be gone and all that sad tragic." she rolled her eyes.

Her playful smile quickly turned into a cruel, sadistic one. "Now for your payment…"

She glided towards Jack, circling around him until she was leaning against him, having her hand stroking his cheek. Jack wanted nothing more than to bite her hand off.

"Ow!" Jack hissed when he felt the girl plucking out a piece of his hair.

"Oops." she said though the tone didn't held no 'oops'.

He snarled, unable to contain it any longer but this only made the girl to laugh.

"Down boy." she smirked.

"I'm not a _dog_!"

"Oh? Could've fooled me…the way you act."

She flipped her hair when she turned her back on him.

"At least I'm not a pain in the butt."

"You insolent brat!" she screamed, a demonic one as she made a scratch on his cheek.

He laughed. "Now if you're done being a pain, I need to leave."

Her eyes never left the cocky person. She couldn't help but to snarl heavily as she tightly clenched her fist, unable to contain her anger. In a puff of smoke, a flask appeared on her palm. The red liquid swayed to the side when it was moving.

"You stupid child." she snarled, lowly. "I'll make you wish that you had never been born."

She placed the piece of his hair into the flask. The red liquid now turned into a black one as it swirled around. After the swirling, the liquid came out of the flask, flying a few centimeters away from the girl who laughed evilly.

The laugh continued to echo while the black mist was forming.

"Your payment has been done!" her demonic voice echoed as her red eyes were glowing sinisterly until the screen went black.

A/N: And done! Ooo, what did the girl create? What other sinister plans does she have on her mind? Any guesses on what type of Guardian is she? And why is the visit forbidden? And I will give you the dress for the girl on the facebook page. Till next time!


	2. Stolen Secrets

A/N: …OH MY GOD! I'm soo freakin sorry for not updating this story in MONTHS! It's just that I have other stories going on and all that stuff…

Jack: You mean you being on Instagram 24/7?

Me: …pfft no! I just updated Cold and Icy yesterday!

Jack: you mean that chapter in which you could never finish it?

Me: Yes! I'm just happy that I got it done! It was a pain…anyways…STALK ME IF YOU HAVE INSTAGRAM! Mine is: Disneyastic

Jack: lame.

Me: shush.

Thanks to RandomButLoved for reviewing, following and favoring!

**RandomButLoved: **Yup it's back! Yay! But um sorry for not updating this in a long time…it's just that I didn't know where I was going with this…yeah…oh! Have you watched season 3 2 hour finale of Once Upon a Time? They're BRINGING FROZEN INTO ONCE UPON A TIME! *squeals*

Chapter 2: Stolen Secrets

Jack landed softly on the ground, staring at the great big gray doors that have symbols almost all over the place. Symbols such as time, clocks and so on. He made his hand to reach for the gray doorknob but stopped.

Should he do this? Was he being selfish? He supposed that he was…but he was sick of being so lonely. He wanted someone…someone that would be there for him. Someone that would keep him company and he wanted someone that _understands _him.

He stared at the doorknob, debating whether or not if he should this.

"_You have to steal a treasure from Father Time."_

Jack scowled at the demon girl. If anything, she did not have the right to even be a _guardian_. Why was she a guardian? Why did the Man in the Moon chose _her_, of all guardians, to be well a _guardian_?

He honestly didn't know. Though, he did know one thing. The Man in the Moon was still a mystery to him. Jack wished that maybe just maybe he can go back to the past to see what made the demon girl to be what she is today. Then _just maybe _he can prevent her to become of what she is today.

But of course, there were laws. And they were pretty tight.

If anything, _never ever_ change the past. If you did, then it will mess up the future.

But what happens if you did something right in the past? Will that make the future to be alright?

Jack huffed at the complications. Only Father Time will know these things.

With a shaky hand, Jack grasped the cold doorknob and turned it. After hearing a click, the Guardian pushed the grand door and went inside.

The minute he went through the door, it automatically felt that he went back in time but at the same time, he didn't. He knew he didn't. It just that this place gives him the creep.

It was very large with white marble smooth walls that stretched up until it touched the marble ceiling. Stained glass with beautiful intricate patterns were scattered throughout the four walls. On the floor, it looked like it had a carpet though it looked transparent as it had the color blue—a light one.

It felt…strange. Jack felt more ease…more relaxed than ever. He felt a sense of security in here which was odd for him. Jack squinted his eyes only to find out that there was another door—a large one—that was far ahead of him but it seemed to be closed.

As if it was trying to hide something.

Jack stiffened when he saw what he was looking for. It was Father Time's staff. The staff stood elegantly while its gold color shone from the light that came from this room. There were many patterns and designs such as having an exotic bird, weird-shaped numbers and words.

As if he was in some sort of trance, Jack began to walk towards the staff; his eyes never left the regal staff. His bare feet slapped gently against the cold smooth floor as he continued to walk towards the object.

Once he was close at it, the Guardian stopped—being an inch away from it. His hand then started to go towards the staff though it stopped halfway. Jack blinked, finally coming to his senses.

What just…happened?

He stared at the innocent looking staff while feeling something in the pit of his stomach. A nagging feeling told him that he shouldn't touch it without Father Time's permission.

He frowned. If the Guardian was an important figure—like how Father Time is—then he should have the staff with him at all times.

So why was the staff not with him?

Because of that, Jack swiftly turned around and started to scan around the room. Nothing was here.

This place spooked him out.

Shaking that thought out of his head, he continued to move his hand towards the staff but stopped yet again.

"_You're too noble_."

Too noble…

The word, noble, echoed throughout his mind.

Was that a bad thing?

Taking a deep breath, Jack proceeded while he muttered out a sentence.

"I'm sorry."

The second his hand touched the staff, a _zing_ came off the staff—sort of like a vibration sound. The odd words and numbers started to glow—an eerie blue glow—though it caused Jack to wince and to squeeze his eyes shut tight because of how much _power_ it had emitted. Strong winds started to come at him, whipping his hair here and there.

The strangest and the spookiest thing was that Jack had heard a voice in his head, telling him what to do.

_Raise the staff and shout where you want to go._

Following the instructions, Jack raised the staff and shouted.

"Take me to Elsa!" he commanded.

A pure white light radiated from the staff and it grew brighter and brighter until at last, it had enveloped Jack completely in the white light. Just like that, in a blink of an eye, Jack was gone.

However, unknown to him, there was a figure at a far corner that looked at the spot of where Jack had vanished. A solemn look was placed on his elderly face.

"Even though you had not listened to me, Frost, Guardian of Fun, I know you will succeed." the figure said.

A/N: Don't mind me; I'm crying right now. A person had died of cancer. I just knew that when I was on Instagram. Her username was coronadelle. R.I.P coronadelle. I just hate Death. And when my sister played Raise me Up, it just made me to cry even more.


End file.
